A Demonic Rose
by Shadow's Hollow
Summary: Rose has a past that she wants to rid herself of. Meanwhile Anabell has a curse that she doesn't want. How can our friendly Demon Twins and a certain Kid help? Will secrets that were hidden be found out or maybe some will be found out that never were known?
1. A Demonic Rose

_**I've decided to rewrite this story. Mostly it is the same so far, but I wasn't happy with how it had been written originally. Please be patient with rereading it as some features are different.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Devil May Cry or its Characters. I do own Rose and my friend's character Anabell.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Demonic Rose~<strong>_

The woman looked at the store, her eyes crinkled in confusion. It was just a regular brick building with a sign above the front doors. "Devil May Cry? Why in the world is he hiding in a place like this?" She asked herself as she pulled the collar of her jacket a little closer to her neck to cover her bare skin from the cold wind of the night. With a sigh she walked up the steps, pulled a gun from under her jacket and proceeded to kick the doors open. Red splattered the wall as the bullet made contact, but the target wasn't what the woman was expecting.

Slowly an eye appeared in the hole in the pizza. It blinked twice before its owner stood up with a shout, "I just had those fixed." Quickly the woman pulled one of the doors in front of her, using it as a shield against the sudden barrage of bullets. When the area became silent again she pushed her gun around the door and returned fire, the door falling to the ground. Neither noticed the two people coming up the stairs behind the girl until Dante was hit over the head by one of them.

"What the hell Lady? Why'd you go and hit me?" 'Lady' was a short female dressed in a white shirt, white shorts, black gloves, and a pair of black boots. She had sunglasses resting on her black short cropped hair. A giant gun rested on her back. When the woman at the door got a good look at her she had one blue and one red eye.

The strange woman turned to the other person to enter the building who was standing next to her. A tall female with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in black pants, corset and heels. "Ignore Dante, he just doesn't like new clients." She had a sweet voice. "I'm Trish, that's Lady, and the idiot's Dante."

The woman raised an eyebrow, slowly putting away her fun at the same time. "So, none of you are the scientist?"

"Scientist?" Lady asked as she walked over and looked the woman in the eyes. "What scientist are you talking about, cause there's none here."

"Oops, wrong place." The girl just shrugged and turned around out of the door less entrance. As she took her first step to leave Dante opened his mouth.

"Good, the little kid is leaving; now I've got to fix this place again." Dante reached to his desk and grabbed another slice of pizza. It was nearly to his mouth when all of a sudden a black dagger was thrown at him. The pizza became imbedded into his chest alongside the dagger. "Ahh come on, that was the last piece…" Dante grabbed Rebellion from next to his desk and threw, not really aiming as he pulled the dagger out. Blood splattered Trish and Lady as the woman in front of them slammed into the wall across the street, Rebellion hilt deep in her back

Trish walked down the stairs and jumped onto Rebellion's hilt. She leaned over and placed her hand gently on the woman's pulse, finding nothing she marched back into the shop. "Dante, she was human, you didn't have to kill her."

Dante sighed as he threw both of the ruined pizzas away and sat down placing his feet on the table. "She's not dead just unconscious." He glanced around his ruined store, "And now she's gone and made a mess of the place."

"How can she be alive with your sword jammed completely threw her chest

"Ah, but that's the thing about us demons, we don't like dieing." Groaning came from outside and the three turned their heads to see the woman's body moving in the motion of breathing. "See?"

Trish thought a moment as an idea same to her. "Well Dante, seeing as we have more demons to hunt and you injured her, have fun." Lady and Trish walked out before Dante could really say anything.

He looked across the street, thinking of leaving her like that for destroying his shop, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He stood up and started walking towards her, 'She isn't much older than the kid.' Dante removed Rebellion in a swift motion and caught the woman's body as it fell. He flung her over his shoulder and walked inside, going up the stairs at the back of the store. "You girl need to eat more, you're lighter than Lady." He tossed the woman onto his bed and placed Rebellion into its proper place on his back. Grabbing the girl's weapons he walked back to his office with a sigh, calling for another pizza.

* * *

><p>She blinked as light began to filter in through the window next to her. Zings of pain flared through her back as she flipped onto her stomach. She knew that her wound from the night before had been healed completely, but it always took hours for any pain to go away. She felt the presence in the room with her and kept her eyes closed as she spoke, "Where am I?"<p>

"You're above the Devil May Cry store."

Turning her head to the other side she cracked an eye open. Before her was man similar to Dante but… different. "Who the hell are you?"

"An introduction of your self is needed first." The man walked forward. He looked so much like Dante, but his white hair was slicked back and his features weren't as kind. He wore a blue trench coat, a plain black sheathed katana in his left hand. The man sat on the edge and watched as the woman slowly sat up, resting her head on headboard.

"The name is Rose and you?"

"Vergil," he stated plainly.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Dante and Vergil… okay then. You wouldn't happen to know where the bathroom is would you?" Once she was able to take a shower and change Rose walked back down to the main room. Surprisingly any and all damage was fixed. Looking around Rose saw demon heads mounted along the walls along with various types of weapons. An antique jukebox sat in a corner, a pool table and sofa were near the stairs, a drum set and guitar sat in another corner as well as a dart board. There were various boxes around the room and a desk in the back center. At the desk sat Dante while his brother was on the couch.

Dante spun his chair around and whistled, "Now that I get a good look at you, you don't look that bad." Rose didn't say anything only because she saw the spark of humor in his eyes. She had waist length black hair with sea-green highlights. Her lightly tanned skin off set her grey eyes that had blue specks in them. She wasn't really tall, but her thin frame and proud stance made sure she was noticed. She had on a black tank top, grey shorts, black knee high heelless boots and black fingerless gloves that went halfway up her biceps. She had her grey trench coat with black trim currently draped over her arm.

"Why do the both of you have my weapons?" Dante resumed looking over her gun, Blue Briar. It had an elegant yet fierce look to it. The gun was pure black with silver briar plant etchings cover it. Vergil on the other hand was holding her katana. Now that was where she was a little more ticked. Her katana was a present from her parents before they died. It was a regular enough looking katana; except the hilt was wrapped in black leather and there were five symbols etched into the blade. If one were to look closely they would see the Japanese kanjis for water, fire, earth, wind and light spread out evenly along the blade. The sword was named Dark Death because of its lust for monsters' demise.

"They're nice weapons," Dante tossed back Blue Briar, which she caught easily and slid into its holster on her back. "Bet it has a nice bang to it."

"It sure does," Rose smiled evilly, "and if you touch it again you'll find out just how nice of a bang it has. Why am I even here?"

Vergil calmly spoke while sliding his thumb along the edge of the blade. "My brother is an idiot." A small cut opened on his thumb and Vergil licked away the blood before sheathing the katana and throwing it at its owner. "That's a decent sword you have there. Though there's power in it."

"Knew that already," Rose clipped the katana's sheath onto the back of her hip. "It's called Dark Death for a reason…" Rose looked out one of the windows. "Guess it's time to go, sun's going down and it's time to start getting back on the hunt."

"You're hunting that scientist aren't you? Dante's informed me that is the reason that this place was in shambles." Vergil stood up and walked to the front door. "If you'll give me a moment, unless you wish the doors broken again." Pulling the doors open Vergil shouted something and you could see a figure running towards them, suddenly jumping into Vergil's arms.

"~LORD VERGIL, ~" The person shouted/sang in a lovely alto voice. Vergil dropped the person and walked back to where he was sitting. Standing up from the ground was a 20 year old girl about 5'9" and 140 lbs. She had mid back length black hair up in a half pony tail. Her skin was slightly tanned and sapphire blue eyes seemed to glow in the setting sunlight. Once she was completely standing Rose could see that she was wearing a red corset that made her large breasts look possibly larger. Regular boot cut jeans were tucked into combat boots that stopped below the knee. Fingerless gloves, very much like the ones Vergil was wearing, dressed her hands and a pair of black goggles sat atop her head, the strap going under her pony. Upon her back, neck and left shoulder was a vine like plant with thorns and a red rose where the vines seemed to come from. An executioner's sword was attached to her right hip. "~Hello my dear Lord Vergil, thank you for allowing me in, ~" Once again the girl was singing. Her voice seemed to radiate into every corner of the room.

"What the hell is with you letting someone else into my shop?" Dante stood up and marched to his brother, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt. "This place isn't for hiding people you know."

"I'm not hiding her here. She's perfectly able to protect herself." Vergil pushed Dante's hand away. "I'm not the only one hiding people now am I?" Both Dante and Vergil turned their heads in Rose's direction as she stood in the door way. Vergil leaned forward and whispered into his brother's ear, "You know she a demon right?"

"Not completely," Dante whispered back. "It seems that she is pretty much a half demon. She wasn't born into our race, but she is one of us." Suddenly Dante's desk phone rang. Walking over to it Dante slammed his fist onto the desk and caught the phone when it jumped into the air. "Devil May Cry, what can we do for you?" There was silence as Dante let the phone move from his ear. "Hey, lil one, it's for you." Dante held out the phone.

Walking over Rose grabbed the old rotary dial phone, "yeah what is it?" She glanced down at a framed picture of a woman.

"Are you Rose Darious?"

Rose's left eyebrow rose. 'Who the hell is this? No one knows my last name.' "Yes.., who is this?

"The scientist you're looking for is not as close as you think. Ask Dante to take you to Nero, he should be able to help you." There was a click and Rose could tell that she'd been hung up on.

"Hey Dante, who's Nero," Rose placed the phone in its proper place. She looked over at Dante as he grabbed his two guns and Rebellion. Vergil and the female were waiting calmly by the doors looking at the two of them.

"We could hear your conversation and we're heading out. Nero's a friend of mine, and well, Vergil has a few words to speak to him about." Dante walked towards the door, "You coming or not?" Smiling Rose followed after, night time finally setting in.

"Prepare yourselves for many fights along the way. Anabell here attracts demons when ever she's out during the night." Vergil calmly walked away, leaving the others to follow him. Anabell humming little tunes to herself the whole time.


	2. Shadowed Path

_**As I stated in the last chapter this story is being rewritten. Most of the stuff will be the same but there will be enough changes that it is best to reread the story. As I have only played Devil May Cry 4 once I am going to just create my own places after the gang goes to Fortuna. I don't want to ruin the description of any of the locations in any of the games so once Nero enters the story will slowly be placed into a different location. Hope that you can bear with me *bows* Read and Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ninja motorcycles. It's just a really great bike.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Shadowed Path~<strong>_

"~I'm Anabell by the way. Never got a proper introduction earlier.~" Rose glanced at the woman beside her. As the two woman walked behind the Demon Twins Anabell had been humming some tune to herself mostly while Rose watched the moon rise.

"No we didn't. The name is Rose."

"~Just Rose? Like the flower?~"

"Yeah the flower, a yellow rose to be specific." Anabell opened her mouth to speak, but Rose cut her off. "Let's just say that for all intents and purposes I lost my last name a long time ago; so just do me a favor and don't ask." Anabell nodded and returned to her humming, glancing up at the tops of the buildings that surrounded them. As more and more shadows appeared her hand would inch closer and closer to her executioner's sword. "So how is it that you know the twins up there?"

"~Lord Vergil is actually the only one of the two that I know. I'd never even heard of Dante before a few months ago when I moved into town and started work at a local club. Even then I didn't know that he was related to my lord.~" Anabell smiled over at Rose. "~You see, I was having some problems awhile back and ran across Lord Vergil. Been following him around ever since.~" Anabell spun around to face Rose while she continued her walking, going backwards now though. "~Everyone asks me so I'll tell you now. I can't talk normally, I was cursed to only be able to sing.~" Rose shrugged and allowed the silence to embrace her again. It didn't last long though. "~Why do you look like that?~"

Rose raised an eyebrow as she stopped and looked at Anabell. Anabell halted her steps and as well. "Excuse me? 'Why do I look like this?' What the hell do you mean by that?" Rose's left eye twitched in annoyance. "This is how I always look."

"~I'm just saying that I can tell that you're highlights aren't natural and they weren't put there on purpose. You're eyes are also odd. I may not be able to tell demons apart most of the time, but you're not a normal human.~"

Closing her eyes Rose took a deep breath. Releasing it she took another breath and opened her mouth, "I used to be human. I used to be a full blooded, ignorant, and selfish human without an abnormality about me. I haven't been that piece of flesh since I was a child. That's what all of this is about. I find the man who turned me into a demon half spawn and I kill him before finding some way to be turned back."

"Why would you want to be a pathetic human again?" Rose opened her eyes to see both Dante and Vergil standing next to Anabell. It was of course Vergil that had spoken.

"You're not much better yourself being a half demon. I can sense that you're not human but you're not demon. Just like you're not like me, you're demon blood is legit. You were born with it."

"Yeah we were. It's always come in handy." Dante grinned and winked at Rose. "Gives us lots of energy."

"~You didn't just say that did you?~" Anabell's eyes had widened a bit. "~Please, please tell me that you didn't just say that!~" Rose nodded her head in confirmation. "~I thought so. Man that line sucked.~"

The sudden shift in the air and everyone's bodies stiffened. Vergil turned around and looked into the darkness around them. The clouds above began to block out the light of the nearly full moon, turning shadows into an unknown abyss of blackness. Dante grinned and pulled his sword from off his back. Anabell groaned, but unsheathed her executioner's sword. Rose slowly turned around and looked into the windows nearby. This aura was familiar to every other low life demon she'd come across, but there was one that stuck out from the others; there was something familiar about it; like a long forgotten memory. "Sweet baby, it's party time!" Dante shouted as nearly a dozen demons descended upon the quartet.

The demons were low level, hardly worth all of the quartets' attention. They were puppet like creatures on strings leading to nowhere. Each of them held some sort of weapon from knives to shotguns and scythes. Rose focused less on the Marionettes and continued to look at the hidden buildings around them. One Marionette came swinging down towards her and she had to roll to the side to avoid behind hacked in two. Pulling out one of her daggers she nailed the demon between the eyes and watched as the demon that had possessed it dissipated in a purple mist. Walking over and collecting her dagger Rose felt the familiar aura had disappeared when the last of the Marionettes was killed.

The sky slowly began to let loose a few droplets of rain and Rose tilted her head up. Her black hair blew in the wind and a single sea-green highlight covered her eyes. As a drop of water landed in her left eye she sighed. Rain was so rare where she was from that even these few seconds of it was pure bliss to her. 'What was that feeling before? I feel like I suddenly need to remember something.'

"Hey little kid you going to come or not?" Dante asked as he flicked some water out of his hair. All three of the others were waiting on Rose to finish up whatever it was that she was doing. Rose looked at them and the blue flecks in her eyes flashed in the moon light. Rose leaned down to pick up her jacket that she had dropped. Quickly she swung her arms threw the sleeves and the coat settled to just against her ankles. "What up with you and the rain? It's just water."

"In Cerdea we don't get much rain. To us we appreciate it when the water falls from the grey skys. This is the first time that I've stood under a rain cloud since I was 11 years old." Her words were almost a whisper, but the silent wind around them brought the words to the ears of the three.

"You're from Cerdea?" Vergil asked, his voice a monotone.

"Yeah, and that's where all of this started. Come on, we're losing time and making it easier for more demons to find us by standing around." Rose pushed past Dante and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her coat. Turning the corner Rose hopped onto her slick dark purple Ninja motorcycle. Grabbing the helmet from the seat behind her Rose slipped the helmet into place. As she started her motorcycle Anabell, Vergil and Dante all got into a red convertible, Dante driving. Both vehicles started off into the night with the convertible in the lead.

"~Lord Vergil, I've never heard of Cerdea before... where is it?" Anabell asked from the back seat. She leaned forward and placed her forearms on each of the seats ahead of her. She looked between the two men, watching as each emotion passed over their faces... Dante more so then Vergil.

"Yeah not even I've heard of it, and I've been sent to some weird ass places for work." Dante turned to face Vergil as he spoke before turning his head back to the road. The rain had stopped and the roads were dry as normal.

"Cerdea was a forest island. The locals harmless and never participated in any battles or wars like other nations. Unless you've been to the island you can't understand why it's so peaceful there. The whole island was covered in trees, but during the five years I spent there the island didn't receive a single drop of rain; and yet the island flourished. It was annoying there without a single demon." Vergil reached into his blue trench coat and withdrew a silver nugget with blue veins the size of a small ring. "This was a natural metal on the island. It's what that girl's sword is made out of to be exact. Nowhere else in the world can this metal be found."

"I don't remember her sword having any blue in the metal."

"Because once this metal is forged into a different shape the blue tends to dim. Not completely, but enough for even demon's eyes to not see it unless looking for it."

Dante briefly looked once more at his once dead brother. "So what's so special about this place? If that's the only place to get that stuff then wouldn't everyone else know about it?" Dante made a sharp left turn and caught a glimpse of Rose in his side mirror. Her face was concealed by her helmet and her trench coat flew behind her in the wind caused from the speed that they were going.

"Did you not listen to what I just said you idiot?" Vergil resisted rolling his eyes at his younger brother's stupidity. "An iland that never rains and yet there were plants with perfect health all over. There's a strange ore that no one has ever heard of and few have even seen... There's not only that though." Vergil looked through the rearview mirror at the fourth member of their odd group.

"~What is it Lord Vergil?~" Anabell looked behind them as she too watched the lone figure.

"The island of Cerdea was destroyed ten years ago. No one survived the destruction. The very island turned against the natives and then destroyed itself. I found out about it after I… 'Came back,' from the result of mine and Dante's fight. When I had gone to the island myself I could feel the presence of a powerful demon. If she's from Cerdea then…"

"~Then she might have been around when the island was destroyed.~"

Vergil nodded. "We have a lot to find out about you're new friend Dante. She may just be the key to something much bigger than we could know."

"You're one to talk. Your own little pet isn't what she seems either." Dante pressed down harder onto the gas pedal and the red convertible jumped to dangerous speeds. Rose revved her engine and grinned as she went to the side of Dante's car. Flipping him off she sped ahead. "What the hell!? She doesn't even know where we're going!"

"~It looks like she's challenging you to a race!~" Anabell sat back with a smile and buckled her seat belt. These two were almost as entertaining as her Lord Vergil… only almost. Anabell brought her hand up to rest on her left shoulder and neck. Her tattoo was more defined lately and it was starting to bother her that it seemed to be expanding. Blinking her sapphire eyes Anabell's smile faltered. 'How could I not have noticed before?'

* * *

><p>As Anabell's thoughts carried her away Dante brought his convertible up to full speed with a grin on his face. Everyone from then on out was mostly silent. Each within their own thoughts on what was going on around them. When Rose had pulled ahead of Dante she knew that she didn't know where she was going. To let go and relax after nearly nine years of hunting down that damned scientist. She didn't even know his name. All she knew about him was what he vaguely looked like and the room that she had been held in for nearly a year. 'I will find you. I will find you and I will make you pay for what you've done to me. What you've done to my family and my people… What you forced me to do to them.'<p>

Multiple days on the road was what it took for them to reach the sea coast. Far into the distance they could all feel something demonic and evil. "I thought you said that you had killed the demons in this place." Vergil asked, annoyed at his sibling's incompetence. During the ride Dante had explained what had transpired on the Island of Fortuna. Vergil of course hadn't been impressed with people worshipping his father. The only real interest that he had taken in the story was that they had his sword. He was looking forward to killing someone to find out how exactly they had accomplished that feat.

"I had," Dante said with a shrug as he watched a boat head towards them. He had called yesterday to let someone know that he would be coming. Unlike his last visit to the island there wasn't such easy access to a boat to steal. The Kid had made sure that they took care of such things. "Not my fault if they're having problems again."

"I'm supposed to leave my motorcycle here for just anyone to take?" Rose asked annoyed. She'd been sitting on her motorcycle instead of standing up, but she'd taken her helmet off for some fresh air. At Dante's nod Rose groaned. "My bike gets stolen and you'll be buying me a new one," Rose warned.

The boat stopped nearby and a girl waved them over. The driver of the boat took one glance at them before going back to checking over the knobs and dials next to him. The girl looked to be a little shorter than average height with short red hair in a pony-tail and brown eyes. She was smiling over at Dante. Dressed in a white dress with black boots Rose could tell that she didn't fight; ever. Around her neck was a golden four-winged angel necklace with a crystal in the center. "Hello again, I never did get to thank you for helping Nero before." The girl said in her soft and quiet voice. "I'm Kyrie a friend of Nero's."

"Great, so your friend decided to send his girlfriend to pick us up?" Rose swung off of her motorcycle and followed Dante down to the boat. "I swear, if I find that bike gone. You will pay for it and not just in money."

Anabell laughed, "~Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Or a woman without her baby.~"


	3. Raging Demons

_** Hello everyone, just wanted to let you all know that I am currently going through all of my stories to redo them. I'm not happy with how many grammer/spelling errors there are in them. That and some of my stories could just use an update for various reasons. I've already updated and posted the first two chapters of this story.**_

_**Anything in "~this writing~" is Anabell singing. Even if I put Anabell said, it's still her singing because of the curse.**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Raging Demons~<strong>

"~It's so beautiful.~" Anabell said to no one and yet everyone. Before them was the island Fortuna. Forests and a mountain made up most of the land mass from what they could see, but there was still a very large city close to the water. "~To think that such a place could exist in the world and still have so many people not know about it.~"

"Home," Kyrie sighed with a smile upon her face, looking at Anabell. "That city is Castle Town. It's the only city on the entire island."

"Except the castle of course," Dante added.

"Yes, Fortuna Castle sits upon Lamina Peak. If you're planning on going there at all during your stay just remember that it's overrun by demons. We found out that after the fall of the False Savior most of the remaining demons disappeared before they could be killed... we later found them in the castle."

"False Savior? How could there be a False Savior?" Rose glared up at Kyrie from her spot at the back of the small boat.

"Ah Ah brat, the question you should be asking her is who the Savior is?" Dante turned to Vergil, "Even you'll get a kick out of how they talk about father."

Kyrie's face turned into confusion, "Sparta is and always will be the Savior. Hadn't Dante explained that to you all?"

Dante shook his head as he watched Rose turn her glare out to the ocean around them. "I did, but it's not like I'm gonna go around telling every person I meet that there's an island and people crazy enough to worship my father. Anyways, I thought you lot would have given up on that after the Kid and I kicked that guy's ass." Dante turned his head to look directly at Kyrie. He hadn't really gotten much of a look the first couple of times he'd seen her. You also don't tend to remember people's girlfriends when their being kidnapped.

"We all grew up believing that Sparta is the Savior and that is what we will always believe. Sanctus used that against us and..." Kyrie just shook her head, "Nero on the other hand never truly believed and now he completely denies it. Says that Sparta fought for the humans, but that doesn't make him a Savior."

"Then I say way to go Nero," Rose muttered.

The rest of the boat ride of silent for the two girls. Kyrie snuck glances at everyone on the boat, and if Rose caught her eyes the half demon would glare until Kyrie looked away. Anabell tried talking to Vergil, though she was doing all of the talking. Dante on the other hand was keeping his eyes on their guide. 'She doesn't waver in her belief of my father, but she was so fickle when it came to Nero and his demon blood. I'll have to start keeping an eye on her.' Dante smirked to himself, drawing his brother's attention. Seeing his twin looking at him Dante leaned a little closer to him. "She's not even someone that I'd hit on." It was whispered so quietly that most humans would have issues hearing it. Rose snorted from her position before covering her mouth with her hand. 'At least the brat was able to get a laugh out of that.'

"Brother, do try to focus on the task at hand. The only reason I'm even here helping you is because I want my sword back."

"~And little Rosy caught your interest didn't she Lord Vergil? ~" Anabell was even quieter than Dante had been. Not allowing Rose to hear her comment. "~Don't worry though, we won't tell anyone. ~"

Vergil opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the boat coming to a stop at the docks. "We'll be meeting Nero at the Cathedral. He's been there ever since he got your call about coming here." Kyrie furrowed her brow in confusion. "I'm not exactly sure why though. All he said every time I asked was that his world changed while he was there and he wants to remember it."

The town around them was pristine. Each and every building was of Renaissance architecture. The Cathedral stood tall and proud not too far from the port. The people around them were laughing and going about their business as though nothing else mattered. It was the kind of place that a person could get used to being in. Rose glanced around her, keeping an eye out for any demons that might be hiding. She didn't trust a place where she could feel the demon aura from so far away. Seeing a design on multiple people's clothes Rose narrowed her eyes. It was a sword of some sort facing downwards with what looked like horns and a wing. As far as Rose could see every single person; man, woman, and child; was wearing it. "Yo girl, what's with all of these people having a sword on their clothes?"

"It's the insignia for The Order of the Sword. It represents Sparda's sword." Kyrie turned to Rose and turned to the right and then the left, showing the symbol on both of her shoulders in gold. "I have it also since I'm also a member of the Order. Nero has it as well so I still hold hope that he'll start believing again."

Rose's left eyebrow ticked a little. 'Mental note one: don't let anyone near my clothes. Mental note two: that girl is completely and utterly obsessed.' Rose shook her head to clear her thoughts and followed after the group. They hadn't waited for Rose to gather herself but thankfully it wouldn't be too hard to find her way to a giant Cathedral if she did get lost. The closer the building came, the larger it seemed to get. It wasn't that normal effect of going next to something taller than you. This seemed to have an almost magical effect.

"Dante, welcome back." A voice called from the front of the room. "I see that you've decided to enter by the door instead of the roof this." Rose looked around her 'friends' to see a teenager about her age standing on a stage. He was decently tall with white hair like Dante's and Vergil's that was brushed down, as well as similar blue eyes. He wore a long, blue and purple coat with that stupid insignia sewn onto both shoulders. A zip up hoodie vest beneath his coat, a navy muscle-shirt under that and a pair of blue pants. He was wearing two rings on his left hand: one being the insignia… again, on his index finger, and the other on his ring finger: a rose on the ring's face. The rose was also on his belt buckle, coat clasp and coat buttons. He wore a pair of brown comfortable boots.

On his back was a customized Durandal and as he moved Rose caught a glimpse of silver which Rose believed was a gun of some sorts. What really caught Rose's attention though was his right arm. It was a glowing blue and red demon arm. Closing her eyes Rose began to concentrate on the people around her. Vergil and Dante both seemed to have a steady hum of demonic energy. Anabell gave off nearly the same vibe, but it was different, more like the strong beating of a drum. Kyrie held nothing, not even a speck of power within her or even a speck of a speck. Nero though; and Rose was pretty sure that this was the Nero that they were looking for; was giving off the same light hum as Dante and Vergil, but it was more erratic. Actually it was quite similar to…"me. You're just like me!"


End file.
